Lo que sea por tí
by Mina-Moon
Summary: Su atención por favor: EL BESO! Hay lluvia en Florencia, eso detendrá a Sirius?
1. Default Chapter

Bien, antes que nada, esto es un fic yaoi (slash m/m) así que si no te gusta, ya sabes: atrás.

 Esta historia transcurre en la Florencia renacentista pero con los personajes principales de la generación de los merodeadores (aprovecho para decir que no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling-asesina-de-Sirius-Black). Como seguramente se darán cuenta leyendo este fic, el transportar una bola de brujos ingleses del siglo XX a una época tan remota requiere de ciertos "arreglos" por parte del autor. El (o la) primero(a) que me mande un review con tres errores históricos en el fic será incluido en la historia cómo personaje secundario.

Para Hally Black: donde quiera que estés, Besitos! 

Capítulo 1

-Señor, hay un hombre que quiere verle.

 Sirius se volvió a ver el sirviente que acababa de hablar.

-¿Qué clase de hombre?

-Un rico noble parece ser…

El joven hizo una mueca. Evitaba lo más posible relacionarse con gente de esa clase.

-Dile que no estoy.

-Si me permite, señor, me parece que debería recibirlo… Creo que un noble de Florencia…Un Médicis.

Sirius levantó la cabeza, súbitamente interesado. 

-¿El mecenas de Da Vinci? ¿Te dijo que quería?

-Algo sobre un modelo, señor.

-Que pase- dijo en tono decidido el chico de ojos azules.

Cuando el sirviente hubo salido, Sirius saltó fuera de la tina, y comenzó a secar su atlético cuerpo con una toalla, admirando el juego de la luz de la gran ventana sobre su piel.

 En ese momento entró el sirviente seguido por un joven de revuelto cabello negro, elegantemente vestido.

Sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de cubrir su desnudes ante el visitante, Sirius lo encaró con expresión altiva e hizo un gesto a modo de saludo, inmediatamente devuelto en un modo mucho más amable por el intruso. 

-Señor Black, no sabe cuánto me alegra encontrarlo. Soy James, hijo de Fiorenzo _el magnifico_ y de María _la alegre, _de la familia de los Médicis-James le dedicó una sonrisa educada a Sirius, al parecer un poco incómodo ante su aspecto impenetrable.

-¿A qué ha venido, si se puede saber?- el tono seco de su interlocutor hizo que James acentuara su sonrisa. "atletas…" pensó.

-Cómo probablemente lo sabe, estoy construyendo un palacio en Florencia, dibujado por los mejores arquitectos, construido con los materiales más finos…Y decorado con esculturas de Da Vinci.

-Su palacio no me incumbe en lo más mínimo. Diga lo que quiere o váyase.

James rió para sus adentros. Había tratado con muchos atletas igual de fríos y desconfiados, aunque, seguramente no poseían un cuerpo tan perfecto.

-Da Vinci está trabajando en una fuente de Hermes y usted me parece el modelo perfecto… Naturalmente será trasladado a Florencia, pero será nutrido y alojado en mi palacio.-James dijo todo tan seguro de sí mismo que por un momento, Sirius se preguntó si era una orden o una proposición.

-¿Qué pasa si no acepto?

-Se perderá la oportunidad de conocer a un genio y a una hermosa ciudad.- la imponente seguridad de James de Médicis dejó a Sirius sin nada que responder por unos momentos. 

-En ese caso…

Minutos después todos los servidores de la familia Black recibían la orden de empacar las pertenencias de su amo.

~*~*~*~

Ahí tienen el primer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado… 

Wow! Nunca creí que la mismísima Sakuratsukamori sería la que me mandaría mi primer review! ^_^ No necesito de más para ser feliz…

Bien, aquí van los errores históricos del Cáp. 1: en realidad, los Médicis NUNCA fueron mecenas de Da Vinci (el muy… prefería trabajar para el duque de Milano), en segundo lugar, no hay ninguna fuente de Hermes en Florencia, y en último lugar, no había toallas en esa época (jo, a que esa no se la esperaban!).     

Para Hally Black 

Capítulo 2

Esa misma tarde, Sirius se encontraba en carruaje rumbo a Florencia, en compañía de James de Médicis quién no dejaba de cuestionarlo sobre los más fútiles asuntos.

-¿Nunca ha estado en Florencia, entonces?

-No, ya se lo dije hace…Olvídelo.

El chico de ojos azules suspiró. Siempre había preferido estar sólo, la vida mundana de un noble no era lo suyo.

-Le encantará. Además, Florencia está llena de mujeres hermosas… ¿O tal vez su atracción no sea hacia cuerpos femeninos?- James le dedicó un guiño pícaro a su acompañante.

 -¿Qué prefiere usted?- La súbita pregunta de Sirius hizo que el mecenas se sobresaltara.

-Mujeres, naturalmente. Lo que me recuerda que aún no le he escrito la noticia a mi prometida…

-Su… ¿prometida?

-Lili _la bella,_ una mujer exquisita, nos casaremos cuándo el palacio esté terminado. (N/A: en esa época la gente se casaba más joven, yo digo que deberían estar en el 7° año de Hogwarts…)

El viaje transcurrió sin incidente alguno, prolongándose en la noche clara y fresca del verano. 

Llegaron a la ciudad a las primeras luces del alba, a la hora en la que los artesanos se levantan empezando la labor del día, mientras que los poderosos aún descansan entre almohadas mullidas.

El carruaje serpenteó por entre callejuelas hasta llegar a una enorme plaza al lado de la cuál se erigía un palacio de piedra. 

James saltó literalmente fuera del carruaje y se dirigió a la gran puerta de madera labrada frente a él. Frente a la puerta se encontraba una doncella aparentemente esperando por ellos. 

-Señor…-la doncella se inclinó frente a James

- Sakuratsukamori- dijo el mecenas, presentándola a Sirius- intendente del palacio. 

Sirius le sonrió a la doncella a modo de saludo. Esta se sonrojó al instante. James guió a su invitado a través de grandes corredores de piedra totalmente desiertos mientras explicaba rápidamente algunos detalles.

-Este es el antiguo salón de armas, allí reposan los escudos de mis ancestros…Este es el salón de Lili, adora charlar con sus damas de compañía alrededor de un té.

Justamente, una joven salía de allí.

-Hally, que bien que estás aquí! Señor Black, le presento a Hally. Ella se ocupará de su equipaje y de lo que sea que necesite durante su estadía aquí. –James se dirigió a la joven- Hally, lleva a nuestro huésped a su habitación y ve después a decirle a Lili que he llegado.

La joven asintió calladamente y condujo a Sirius a una elegante habitación enteramente azul.

-Su equipaje llegará dentro de poco, mientras tanto, el desayuno le espera en el comedor. Si me necesita…-la joven señaló un cordón dorado colgando de la pared. El joven asintió y le dedicó un sonrisa a Hally, que se retiró segundos después totalmente sonrojada.

"Wow, parece que tengo éxito con las florentinas" pensó Sirius.

Se dirigió al comedor, dónde se encontraba James desayunando. 

Cuando ambos hubieron terminado, el mecenas condujo a su huésped a una habitación un tanto alejada de las ocupadas por los demás habitantes del palacio, por lo que Sirius se sorprendió al enterarse de que este era el estudio de Da Vinci. 

-Es un genio- explicó James- _tiene que estar un poco loco, no?_

La habitación, en efecto, no parecía del todo normal. Varios trozos de papel cubiertos de una extraña escritura cubrían el piso y el escritorio de caoba, que también parecía lleno de figurillas de madera.

En ese momento, un hombre viejo salió de entre un montón de libros, provocando que Sirius se cayera de espaldas un tanto sorprendido.

-Buenos días, caballero-dijo suavemente el "aparecido" mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El viejo tenía una larga barba plateada, que cubría en parte la túnica púrpura que llevaba. Sirius sintió cómo unos ojos azules lo observaban por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Usted debe ser el modelo para la escultura de Hermes, me equivoco?

-Leonardo, ¿Cómo lo sabías si no te he hablado de él?- James parecía impresionado.

Da Vinci sólo respondió con un guiño. 

-Bien, en ese caso, los dejo trabajar- Repuso el mecenas, saliendo por la puerta. (N/A: no quedó bien… Ni modo que por la ventana)

-Exelente- Dijo Leonardo, frotándose las manos. Luego volviendo hacia Sirius- Qué le parece si le muestro los talleres?

El joven asintió, sin pronunciar aún ninguna palabra. 

Capítulo1


	2. El ángel

Antes que nada, ya sé que esto aparece como segundo capítulo, pero es en realidad el tercero. El dos está junto con el uno (todo por una mal lograda actualización…). Así que si no haz leído el dos, atrás!

Ahora: Sirius, Remus y Co. no son míos, son de JK Rowling (¿hay alguien que no lo sepa?), y esto es yaoi.

_Para Hally_

Capítulo tres

Leonardo Da Vinci guió a Sirius a través de grandes corredores, hasta llegar a una gran sala, iluminada por unos ventanales situados en uno de los muros, cuyo único ornamento eran las bóvedas de piedra esculpidas.

La sala estaba ocupada por seis grandes bloques de mármol de contornos más o menos vagos, divididos en dos grupos a cada lado de la habitación, al fondo de la cuál había una gran puerta de madera. Cada bloque era trabajado por un par de jóvenes, todos en cortas túnicas blancas, con cincel y martillo en mano. 

Cuándo Da Vinci cerró la puerta tras de ellos de un golpe, Sirius vio cómo uno de los escultores que trabajaba en el bloque del fondo se tambaleó sobre su escalera y cayó al suelo. Los otros jóvenes suspendieron sus martilleos por un momento mientras reían. 

-Vamos, calma, por favor, esto no es gracioso-dijo Da Vinci que se dirigió hacia el joven en el piso, seguido por Sirius -¿Te hiciste daño, Peter?

El chico regordete se levantó con dificultad y balbuceó algo parecido a "Nonadagraciasmaestro" antes de subir de nuevo su escalera. Su compañero, un chico de cabello negro y grasiento le dirigió una mirada negra de reproche. 

-Estos son mis aprendices, trabajan en unas estatuas para una fuente en Roma-le dijo Da Vinci a Sirius -Son todos muy buenos, pero no se comparan con Remus. Es mi más joven aprendiz, y sin embargo no he visto a nadie con tanto talento para la escultura. Ven…-la voz del genio se convirtió en un murmullo-él trabaja en la loba madre, no hagas ruido.

Se dirigieron a un séptimo bloque situado en una esquina, que Sirius no había notado aún. Sin embargo, no había ningún escultor allí. 

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ REMUS?-Da Vinci parecía enojado.

El chico regordete se volvió a caer de lo alto de su escalera. 

-Ehm… Maestro- el compañero del caído dejó su cincel y se dirigió al anciano-Remus salió hace diez minutos, en dirección al jardín. 

-Gracias Severus- dijo Da Vinci aparentemente más calmado. Suspiró- dile que pase a mi taller cuándo regrese. –Dirigiéndose a Sirius- Si es tan amable en acompañarme…

Se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, detrás de la cual había una amplia habitación, sin ventana alguna, únicamente iluminada por una gran cúpula de cristal, debajo de la cual se encontraba una base más elevada que el resto del taller. El cuarto estaba repleto de artefactos extraños de madera, alternando con mesas de trabajo llenas de planos. 

-Súbase a la base, por favor

Sirius obedeció de inmediato, mientras Da Vinci se sentaba en la mesa más cercana y despejada.

-El papel! Lo olvidé por completo!-exclamó Da Vinci, llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Ahora vuelvo…

-Sirius. Llámeme Sirius. 

-Bien. Ahora vuelvo, Sirius.

Da Vinci salió a grandes pasos de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Unos minutos pasaron, sin que ningún ruido turbase el silencio, excepto la respiración del atleta. Sin embargo, cuando su paciencia estuvo a punto de colmarse, Sirius vio cómo una pequeña figura se deslizaba en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Maestro?- la pequeña figura pareció no notar al joven en el pedestal frente a él, dirigía su mirada hacia el fondo del cuarto, buscando en vano a Da Vinci.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-dijo Sirius, bajando de la base y dirigiéndose hacia el chico recién llegado. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, y solo logró articular un "aaaaah…" desprovisto de sentido. Sirius sonrió para sus adentros. Ese niño era la ternura misma. 

-¿Buscas a Da Vinci? Salió hace un momento, no debe tardar.

-Gra… Gracias!- El chico, ya recuperado del susto le dirigió una sonrisa que hubiera podido derretir la nieve de los polos.-Me llamo Remus, y tú?

-Siento como si ya te hubiera visto…-murmuró Sirius sin responder a la pregunta.

-¿A mí?-Remus abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados llenos de sorpresa.

Sirius, por su parte, intentaba recordar cuándo había visto esos ojos antes. Su mirada penetrante no se alejaba del chico frente a él, y este último comenzó a sonrojarse.

-UN ANGEL!-exclamó Sirius de repente, destruyendo el silencio del taller. Dándose cuenta de que Remus lo miraba con cara de pensar que estaba loco, se explico más tranquilamente.-Tú… Yo te vi en un cuadro en Roma… Eras el ángel que detenía el velo de Venus!

Al oír esas palabras, Remus se puso completamente rojo.

-Ah… Has visto _La Venus de Nápoles_… Si, mi maestro me tomó como modelo para él ángel… Antes de que fuera su discípulo, claro. De hecho, fue entonces cuándo decidió llevarme con él.

Sirius no dijo nada. Recordaba ahora cuánto tiempo había pasado viendo ese ángel del cuadro, deseando conocer a esa criatura de excepcional hermosura y (Sirius no pudo disimular un súbito sonrojo) acariciar esa piel tan blanca. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Ahora estaba frente a él esa fantasía que había acompañado sus noches desde aquella visita a la galería! 

En eso, la puerta del taller se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a Da Vinci cargando un paquete de rollos. 

Un capítulo más!!!! Gracias a Daniela Lynx (oye, yo leí tu fic sobre el lince de sombra, Djilah, y todo eso), Gato negro, Lily Diggory, y claro, mi Sakuratsukamori!

Respondo a tu review, saku:

 No te confundo con nadie, es que he leído tus fics, y me gustan mucho ^_^ ¡ Y  respecto a lo demás: 

1. No usaban toallas, usaban sus sábanas! (imagínate si tenían sueños húmedos…).  

2. No me aburren tus reviews (entre más preguntas y comentarios, mejor)

3. Sip, Dumbledore es Da Vinci pq tiene barba y es un genio y… pq se me antojaba! U_U Qué predecible soy…

A todos: recuerden que respondo el MEJOR review por capi… No se enojen, los quiero a todos por igual! ^_^   


	3. la loba

Hola de nuevo!!! Por si algún pelele no lo sabe aún, Harry Potter no es mío, es de una desquiciada asesina del país de los kilts (y, si… No me sacarán de la cabeza que fue culpa de Rowling si murió Sirius) y de una casa de locos que hace películas. ­­^­_^U Espero que nadie me acuse de difamación…

Este capi va dedicado a Cho Chang de Black: ¡Cho, eres lo máximo! ¡Y viva el caperucita negra y el lobo feroz! 

Capítulo tres

-Ahhh, veo que ya se conocieron-dijo Da Vinci con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática en los labios. El sabio se dirigió a la mesa de dibujo y dejó la pila de papeles sobre esta antes de volverse y proseguir.

-Sin embargo, me tomaré la libertad de presentarlos de nuevo, si no es molestia. –Los dos chicos asintieron sin decir palabra- Remus, él es Sirius, el modelo para la fuente de Hermes.

Sirius vio como los labios del chico articulaban un pequeño "Oh!" silencioso. Nunca supo si era de admiración, sorpresa o desilusión, pero de lo que se dio cuenta al instante, es que Remus poseía los labios más deseables que jamás hubiera visto. "Pero qué estoy diciendo?-se reprendió a sí mismo- Sirius, concéntrate y no hagas estupideces".

Da Vinci continuaba su presentación:

-… Y Sirius, él es Remus, mi aprendiz estrella- un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del último- … Que debería estar trabajando en la estatua de la loba madre desde hace media hora. –el rubor desapareció al instante, reemplazado por una palidez espectral.

-Maestro, yo…

-¿Si? Espero explicaciones, Remus. Es la primera estatua que tienes oportunidad de hacer tú sólo, deberías aprovecharlo.

-Es que yo… -El joven estaba tan confundido que a Sirius le dio ternura. Si tan sólo pudiera ayudarlo! 

-¿Tú qué?-preguntó Da Vinci, con su eterna paciencia.

-No puedo hacerlo, maestro- murmuró Remus, cabizbajo. – Cada vez que veo esa loba me siento… Me siento extraño, malvado, salvaje, cómo si yo fuera ese animal, como si fuera a transformarme en lobo! –súbitamente, el tono de su voz comenzó a subir- Yo _soy _ese lobo! Y crece en mí, no puedo evitarlo! Yo… lo siento, maestro, sé que es una tontería… No volverá a suceder, perdóneme.

-No, Remus- repuso Da Vinci con voz suave, tú eres el que debe perdonarme. Nunca debí darte ese proyecto a ti. –El joven levantó la cabeza.- Tu pasado no es fácil de olvidar, y debí haberlo tenido presente. No tendrás que volver a ver esa loba, te lo prometo. 

-Gracias, maestro.

-Sin embargo- repuso Da Vinci- me empeño en darte un proyecto a ti sólo, y, considerando tu habilidad, me parece justo que seas tú quién… Mhm… Tenga el mérito por una obra tan importante cómo la que pienso darte.

- ¿Qué obra?-Remus tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Sirius había dejado de entender desde la aparición del "pasado difícil de olvidar".

-La fuente de Hermes, naturalmente. 

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada, hasta que Remus consiguiera balbucear, segundos después de la declaración de Da Vinci:

-Qué yo qué!?

El viejo sonrió ante el aspecto sorprendido de su aprendiz.

-Tú vas a hacer la estatua de Hermes, Remus. Tienes el talento necesario, y estoy seguro, nuestro modelo aquí presente no pondrá ninguna objeción. – Da Vinci guiñó discretamente un ojo a un boquiabierto Sirius que hizo un gesto para indicar que no había problema. 

-Además-prosiguió el sabio- Tengo mucho trabajo en estos momentos. Naturalmente que te ayudaré en los primeros pasos, pero no creo que sea necesario que esté con ustedes _todo _el tiempo, no?

Sirius aún no había cerrado su boca, pero eso no le importaba por el momento. A solas con un ángel! Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que eso pasaría algún día.         


	4. Miqué?

Hola, gente!!!! Cómo siempre, tengo cosas que decir:

1. Por petición de Sakuratsukamori, este capi será más largo… (espero que lo suficiente cómo para llamarle capi.)

2.Mhm.. se me acabaron las cosas que decir… Ah, si! Potter y sus amiguitos son hijos de su… ejem… mamá, que en ocurrencia se llama JK Rowling (Harry: Mami, porqué tienes un nombre tan feo? Y porqué mataste a mi papi y a mi padrino?)

3. A Susan Sun (mi álter ego ^_^) que protesta por que llame viejo a Da Vinci: ¿Y qué es si no?

Capítulo 4

Da Vinci se dirigió a la mesa de dibujo, seguido de cerca por Remus, que aún tenía en los ojos un brillo intenso de felicidad.                          Ambos se sentaron en el banco al mismo tiempo.

Ambos tomaron una rollo de la pila del centro de la mesa con el mismo gesto de habituado, cómo si los dos hubieran hecho esto todas las mañanas, al unísono. 

Sin embargo, Sirius no pudo dejar de notar que Remus tenía, a pesar de todo, una manera muy peculiar de moverse, diferente a la de su maestro, lenta y metódica. El joven se movía… _Cómo un ángel pensó Sirius _cómo si cada movimiento que hiciera fuera algo nuevo y maravilloso que acabara de descubrir. __

Estaba tan absorto observando al chico que no se percató de la mano de Da Vinci sobre su hombro.

-Sirius! Me escucha?

-Mhm?

-Ya podemos empezar-dijo Da Vinci- Remus está listo, podría tomar la pose por favor? Deje su ropa ahí- Señalo con un gesto una silla en una esquina. 

-Mi…¿Mi qué?-la cara de Sirius debió perecer cómica, pues el anciano no reprimió una pequeña y discreta risa. 

-Su ropa, Sirius… La estatua de Hermes es una escultura al desnudo, qué no se lo había dicho James?

Sirius no pudo cerrar la boca durante un tiempo. No es que le intimidara la idea, nunca le había dado pena, ni siquiera se había vestido cuando vino a verlo James de Médicis… Pero entonces, porqué no quería hacerlo? Sería por Remus? Por…El ángel?

_Tranquilo, no será la primera vez… _pensó Sirius.

Se desvistió y regresó al centro de la sala esforzándose por no enrojecer.  Sentía como la mirada de Remus le seguía, cómo sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo, tal vez sin interés, tal vez no como él hubiera querido que lo mirara pero lo miraba al fin y al cabo, y esa sensación que experimentó lo hizo darse cuenta de algo. _Estoy enamorado… Enamorado de un ángel.   _

Vio cómo Da Vinci y Remus empezaban trazar líneas en sus respectivas hojas. Los gestos del chico eran suaves y continuos, mientras que los del maestro eran cortos trazos sin aparente sentido. Muy pronto, Sirius logró leer en la hoja de Remus el título "estudio de modelo para la fuente de Hermes". "Así que eso era" pensó. Había oído hablar de esa extraña costumbre que tenían los artistas de hacer millones de bocetos y estudios para una obra. 

Su vista se desplazó de la hoja de papel para centrarse en la cabeza laboriosamente inclinada sobre la mesa de dibujo. Remus trabajando! Era la visión más tierna que había visto en su vida. En ese momento, lo habría besado. Sentía que se quemaba por dentro, de sólo ver su cabello dorado caerle suavemente en la cara, su boca seria, su frente fruncida…

_No, por favor, no ahora, no me mires! _Remus alzó la vista, enfrentando sus ojos a los de Sirius. Se miraron unos instantes, sin decir nada, ni con sus labios ni con sus ojos… 

Ahí está!!! Servidos! Este es como 5 líneas más largo! ^_^U Bue, está bien, la próxima lo haré _realmente _más largo.

 Gracias a todos mis reviewers! Prometo que el prox. Capi respondo al mejor… Pero ahora toy muy cansada y sufro de una pena de amor… Desgraciado Shido! Si te encuentro te… Waaaaah! No puedo hacerle nada. Lo amo! 


	5. Comida de ricos

Hola chicas! (Si tenía la esperanza de que algunos hombres _podían _ser inteligentes y meterse a un sitio tan genial como este… Ya la deseché. Así pues, siempre me dirigiré a mis lectoras con la palabra "chicas")

Tengo una noticia _sensacional:_ A que no sabían que Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos! No? No sabían? Se puede saber en dónde viven? Ah, claro, son mujeres, no? Entonz deben vivir en Venus!

Bien, agradezco a Vrag y a Saku por ponerme en su lista de contactos… Y a MoOny GiRl2, Leila Diggory, Fleur Delacour2, Choichi y Usagi por animarme en esta difícil etapa de la vida… Muerte a Shido! Larga vida a Saku! Y a Hally Black, que arriesgó su vida por leer mi fic! Y a Cho Chang de Black, por ser una constante guía en el mundo oscuro de los vampiros!

_Dedicado a Hally Black_

Capítulo 5

-Grrrrrr…

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde aquella mirada, horas que a Sirius le parecían siglos. Había fijado su vista en el joven escultor sin parpadear, esperando por interminables minutos a que Remus le volteara a ver a los ojos, en vano. Ahora el estómago le rugía. Se moría de hambre. Afuera, se alcanzaba a oír el rumor de la ciudad luz. El ruido de las carretas y los gritos de los mercaderes lograron distraer al hambriento atleta por unos minutos.

-GRRRRRRRRR…

Esta vez iba en serio. Si no comía pronto se convertiría en una bestia salvaje. En ese momento, cómo un ángel providencial venido a sacarle de esa incómoda situación, apareció Sakuratsukamori, intendente del palacio. 

-Ejem… ¿Señor Da Vinci?-la intendente dio un paso en la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de ella y mirando decididamente hacia el piso, completamente sonrojada ante la vista que ofrecía Sirius desde lo alto de su pedestal. 

-¿Si, Sakura?

-El señor James pide la presencia de su huésped en su mesa… Ya es la hora de la comida y pensé que… 

-Oh! Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo- exclamó el viejo mirando de reojo el reloj solar en la pared. –Aunque claro, el tiempo siempre pasa rápido cuándo se está en _tan_ buena compañía, ¿No crees, Remus?

-Ah, ehm… Si maestro-respondió Remus con voz apenas audible y con las orejas rojas. Sirius notó con satisfacción que el chico, después de haber dejado su lápiz sobre el dibujo inconcluso, había dejado vagar involuntariamente su mirada por el cuerpo del modelo.

-Bien, en ese caso… Sirius, ¿puedo contar con su presencia esta tarde? 

Sirius miró a Remus por un momento, asegurándose de que le escuchaba, antes de responderle a Da Vinci.

-Por supuesto, no me perdería por nada una tarde con ustedes…

Ya vestido, el chico siguió a la intendente por los pasillos del palacio. El eco de sus pasos resonaba largamente por el corredor principal. Cuándo llegaron a la habitación de Sirius, la joven le indicó que lo llevaría al comedor cuándo estuviera listo. 

Después de un buen baño, el atleta se dispuso a seguir a la dama hacia la gran habitación en donde por fin llenaría su panza. Durante el camino, una duda le atravesó la cabeza.

-Saku? Los aprendices de Da Vinci… ¿En dónde comen?

-En el taller, naturalmente, los sirvientes les traen comida que engullen en dos bocados para seguir trabajando.

-Y en dónde cenan?  

-En las cocinas. Pican de las ollas de las cocineras. Para ellas es el mejor momento del día. No siempre pueden ver a tantos jóvenes entre sus calderos… ¿Porqué la pregunta?

Sirius no respondió. De hecho, no era necesario, Sakuratsukamori parecía haber entendido. 

Cuándo llegaron al comedor, la larga mesa que ocupaba casi toda la habitación ya estaba llena de gente. Sirius sólo pudo reconocer a James, sentado en uno de los extremos, y a Hally, la dama de compañía de Lily. Cuándo esta lo vio, enseguida se levantó y fue a su encuentro. 

-Señor Black, qué gusto verlo!- dijo con una sonrisa- Venga a sentarse con nosotros. 

El chico la siguió un poco azorrado. El cuarto era muy ruidoso, la gente reía, hablaba y comía con un barullo ensordecedor. 

-El invitado de honor siempre va a la derecha de la señora del castillo-murmuro Hally en su oreja.

Unos instantes después, Sirius se encontraba a la derecha de una dama pelirroja que ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, justo enfrente de James.

-Ejem… ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el chico a la dama de compañía, sentada a su derecha.

-Es Lily _la bella_! –exclamó Hally indignada-La prometida de James! La hermana de Petunia _la verde! La hija de…_

-Bueno, bueno, gracias, eso era todo lo que quería saber- la interrumpió Sirius. La verdad era que creía capaz a Hally de soltarle todo el árbol genealógico de la dama.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va la estatua de Hermes?

-Bien, gracias-suspiro el joven. Le acababa de recordar que en este mismo momento, Remus debería estar comiendo junto con los otros discípulos. Tal vez hablando de arte con ese chico de cabellos grasientos, o bromeando con el chico que se había caído… Cómo le habría gustado estar con ellos, en vez de sentado entre toda esa gente tan elegante…

_Mi lugar no es aquí… Mi lugar es contigo, Remus_

Cuándo Hally se volvió hacia el joven a su izquierda, descubrió que se había ido.

Voilà! Un capítulo más! Jeje, me habría gustado hacerlo más largo, pero hay que saber cuándo es el momento oportuno para acabar un capi…

En fin, como lo prometí, respondo al mejor review que me han mandado hasta ahora: Y la ganadora es… Chan chan… MoOny GiRl!!!!!

Waaaaah! Me gustó mucho tu review… negrera! Jajaja! No sé si tenga que ver que estaba de simple cuándo lo leí pero aún estoy riendo! 

En fin, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado el fic (aunque tengas que morir por la sangre de tu nariz) y qué bueno que has ido a Italia.

No es el lugar más bonito del planeta? Además… es bien sabido que es el país de las GRANDES pasiones! 

Bueno, maja, no olvides dejar otro review! Besitos!

Snif! Snif!! No puedo creerlo! Cuántas personas se preocupan por mí!!!!!

Gracias a Saku por preguntar si estoy depre… No, ya no lo estoy, pero creeme que fue algo duro… El amor es para valientes, como dicen… 


	6. Confesiones

 Hola mujeres!

Les voy a contar un secreto: ¿Sabían que Harry Potter Y familia son míos? Si, si, en serio, se los compré por veinte centavos a Rowling…

Hahahahaha! Cayeron! Pues para que sepan, Harry Potter NO es mío, y no creo que lo sea hasta que Rowling muera y aparezca un testamento falsificado por mí… Bueno, me alejo del tema…

Recuerden que esto (por fin!) contiene yaoi, así que si por alguna extraña razón no soportan eso pónganse una venda frente a  los ojos antes de continuar.

Capítulo 6

Sirius no dejó de correr hasta muchos pasillos después, cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie se había percatado de su escapada.

Vagó entre los pasillos, intentando reconocer la puerta del taller de los aprendices y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a ella sin la menor dificultad. Entró bruscamente a la habitación, decidido a encontrar a Remus..

-Auuuuuuuuch!- el chico regordete que se había caído de la escalera la primera vez, ahora retrocedía frotándose la nariz, por lo que Sirius supuso que le había dado en la cara con la puerta.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estuvieras allí… Has visto a Remus?

-Hon?- respondió el chico sorprendido, aún con la mano tapando los estragos –Remus? 

-Si, Remus, lo has visto? Lo estoy buscando.

Sirius se preguntó si el chico, el tal Peter, sabía hablar castellano. En ese momento el chico de cabello negro y grasiento se le acercó. 

-Está en el taller del fondo.

El joven ojiazul ni siquiera respondió. Se precipitó hacia la puerta y la empujó de golpe. 

Adentro, todo estaba tranquilo, inmóvil. El sol entraba apacible por la cúpula, menos denso que cuándo Sirius se había ido, y sólo iluminaba parte de la habitación, dejando los rincones alejados en al oscuridad.

Sirius cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, sin embargo no pudo evitar que el ruido que salía de los goznes mal aceitados hiciera levantar la cabeza al chico sentado en la mesa de dibujo.

-Siri… Señor Sirius!- exclamó este- No pensé que fuera a regresar tan pronto…

-Llámame Sirius, por favor- respondió este sonriendo-no debo ser mucho más grande que tú… Al menos en edad. 

Ambos rieron con ganas. Sirius era, en efecto, casi una cabeza más grande que Remus.      

-Aún no has comido, verdad?- preguntó el escultor, cuándo hubieron acabado de reír.

El modelo asintió. Se había ido tan rápido del comedor que no había probado un bocado. Ahora estaba apunto de tener úlceras en el estomago.

-Toma…-dijo el chico de cabellos castaños empujando hacia él un plato de spaghetti.

-Gracias, pero… Es tu comida… No quisiera…

-¿No quieres?-preguntó Remus dulcemente.

-Claro que quiero-Sirius se sintió culpable ante la mirada de esos dos ojos- Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ya comí gracias… No tengo hambre. Come tú.

Al ver que el otro aún dudaba insistió.

-¿No quieres darme ese gusto?

Sirius empezó a comer mientras Remus lo veía de un modo muy extraño…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada, es que…-el escultor enrojeció y bajó la mirada.

El joven de cabellos negros dejo el plato de comida a un lado y se acercó al artista.

-¿Es que? 

Remus suspiró. 

-Es que no volveré a trabajar en la loba… Y todo te lo debo a ti… Y… Me siento en deuda contigo.

Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua para que no se le saliera algo indebido. En deuda con él! Eso quería decir qué… 

_Ni lo pienses, Sirius, ese ángel es intocable._

El atleta ahogó un gemido. Era cierto, si le hacía algo a Remus, este jamás se lo perdonaría. Debía entonces fingir que no existía esa atracción tan fuerte que sentía frente a esos ojos? Debía resistirse a las ganas de probar esos labios, de acariciar esa piel, de poseer ese cuerpo? 

-Sirius?

-Uh?

-Estás bien?

-Ah, estem… Si!  Qué decías?

-Que… te debo un favor… así que si necesitas algo…

_¿Qué si necesito algo?! Claro que necesito algo. Necesito tus ojos en mis ojos, tu piel contra mi piel, tu boca contra la mía… Pero no te lo diré. Te amo demasiado como para decírtelo. Te amo demasiado._

_-_¿Remus?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué tal si me dijeras… Por qué no te gusta la loba?

El chico de ojos dorados palideció.

-La loba… ¿A si que quieres saber sobre eso?Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez sea mejor que lo sepas, después de todo. Terminarías descubriéndolo de todos modos… Mejor que sea de mi boca que sepas lo de…

-¿Qué?

-Lo del accidente. El que tuvimos mis padres y yo cuando era pequeño.

-Remus, tú… -Sirius no sabía que decir. Pero no era necesario que dijera nada. El otro chico había comenzado a contarle su historia.

-Vivíamos en Nápoles, mi padre era comerciante de especies. No lo recuerdo bien, no lo veía seguido: viajaba mucho por su trabajo. Mi madre lo adoraba y no soportaba aquella separación, así que decidió acompañarlo en sus viajes. Fue una época muy feliz para todos. Íbamos de ciudad en ciudad, veíamos muchas personas, dormíamos en mesones gigantescos… Y un día sucedió. En el camino hacia Roma unos lobos atacaron el carruaje y mataron a mis padres. Por alguna razón, no me mataron. Cuándo el socio de mi padre se preocupó por su ausencia y mandó a buscarnos, sólo me encontraron a mí. Dice el hombre que me encontró que la loba que me amamantaba se fue en cuanto él llegó, como si supiera que yo ya no necesitaba de sus cuidados.

-Y con quién vivías, ahora que tus padres estaban…

-Una familia romana se hizo cargo de mí. Me llamaron Remus, en honor a la leyenda de la fundación de Roma. Querían que fuera magistrado, igual que todos los hombres de esa familia, pero resulté un desastre en todo lo referente a la administración.-Remus sonrió, probablemente ante el recuerdo de la reacción de sus padres adoptivos cuándo se dieron cuenta de que el niño que habían criado como suyo era mucho más diferente de ellos de lo que habían imaginado.

-¿Y cómo fue que conociste a Da Vinci? 

Remus sonrió aún más.

-Fue algo gracioso. Mi padre era el encargado de administrar el dinero para los materiales de una capilla que el Maestro estaba pintando. Una vez quiso llevarme a su trabajo, tal vez para inculcarme el amor por el oficio. Pero todos esos números y sumas me aburrían, así que me alejé de la oficina y llegué a donde el Maestro estaba. Cuándo me vio, me dijo que quería hacer un retrato mío. Después me preguntó si sabía dibujar y me pidió que le hiciera un dibujo. Al final del día, yo estaba empacando mis cosas para ir con él a Verona, dónde está la mejor escuela de arte del mundo. 

Sirius soltó una carcajada. 

-¿Y qué dijo tu padre?

-No pudo decir nada, el Maestro puede ser _muy persuasivo cuándo quiere…_

Ambos rieron esta vez, pues ya los dos habían experimentado esa faceta de la extraña personalidad del genio, y sabían cuán difícil era negársele.  

En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta del taller, dejando entrar a un poco sonriente James de Médicis seguido de cerca por un sujeto alto, de pálidos ojos grises y cabellos rubio platino.

-Remus, Sirius, les presento a Lucius Borgia, de la ilustre familia de la que ustedes seguramente han oído hablar.

Esa frase era la frase más cargada de ironía que Sirius hubiera oído jamás.

Úju! Cada vez son más grandes mis capítulos! ^_^ 

Oigan, adoradas lectoras, _realmente  se nota que lo acabé de escribir el viernes a las 11:07 PM? Lo sabía… _

Qué les pareció el capi? Bonito, feo, muy largo, muy corto? (Por favor, nooooo, muy corto noooooooo!)    

Bien, este capi, lo siento, no podré responder al mejor review… Pero no se desanimen y sigan escribiendo!  Esto también va para ti, Sakuratsukamori. Cómo no sigas ese fic precioso de nombre "entre el cielo y la tierra", te… ^_^U Te… Abraso? Saludo?

Lo que me recuerda… Si no nos vemos nunca en el Messenger… ¿No será porque vives en España y yo en México? Son siete horas de diferencia… 


	7. sentimientos compartidos

_Harry Potter, ese niño que vivió_

_No es mío, sino de una bruja_

_Que desde Escocia cruelmente asesinó_

_Al hombre que hoy inspira mi musa _

­^_^U aunque no lo crean, esto algún día tendrá valor… Espero. 

En fin, a partir de hoy soy oficialmente la chica-mujer-lo-que-sea más feliz del mundo! Sip, porque recibí ahem… uno, dos… ^_^UU bueno, Muchos reviews! Lo que me recuerda… ¿De dónde salieron tantas criaturas extrañas? Si… Mis reviewvers parecen sacados de un libro de cuentos… Primero, una muchacha de ojos tristes que además es adivina (si, yo ya tenía planeado que viniera Lucius… luego verás) después, una Amazona verde (NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!! La autora de "Los sentimientos de un emperador" cree que mi fic es bueno! ^///^Soy taaan pero taaanfeliz!) luego un sádica de nombre AYA K que opina que mis capis son muy cortos (Muy bien, te reto a que leas este capi, y si te parece corto te… Nah, los reviewvers sinceros son sagrados ^_^U).

Y una bola de hadas preciosas y adorables que despiertan a mi musa dormida sobre el escritorio. (Gracias a Tsubasa Lupin de Black, Ealnr Vingil, Vrag y todas las demás).

Ahora si, después de tantas habladurías, el fic!

Capítulo 7

En efecto, Sirius había oído hablar de los Borgia, una familia corrupta, criminal, y con gran poder. El individuo le causó un inmediato desagrado. ¿Qué venía a ver esa criatura impía a un sitio santificado por la presencia de un ángel? Cómo ese sujeto le tocara un cabello al escultor… Sirius se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. 

-Vaya, así que él es Remus…- sin prestar la menor atención a las palabras de presentación del Médicis, Lucius se acercó al artista. -me han hablado mucho de ti, sabes? 

Remus bajó los ojos, confundido. El sujeto le obligó a levantar la vista poniendo su mano debajo de su barbilla. En ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron, los cándidos ojos de Remus resistiéndose a las hipnotizadoras miradas del rubio, en un combate que pareció durar siglos. 

-Eres muy hermoso, Remus –dijo por fin el intruso, sin dejar que el chico se alejara- demasiado cómo para desperdiciar tu belleza en cosas tan inútiles como la escultura. 

Tanto Sirius como James emitieron un gruñido amenazante de desacuerdo. El primero por obvios motivos, el segundo por el desdén con el que se hablaba de su razón de existir, el arte.  

Lucius soltó por fin a un desorientado Remus y se marchó con paso arrogante.

-Me retiro a mis aposentos, señor James,-dijo con voz más arrogante aún- hágame el favor de mandarme a esa chica… La muchacha de ojos tristes que vi en el pasillo a que me traiga mis ropajes.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y los tres chicos oyeron en absoluto silencio sus pasos alejarse.

-Que tipo más insoportable –dijo inmediatamente Sirius.

James de Médicis suspiró.

-Lo sé. Lo odio. Pero es necesario forjar una alianza con los Borgia si quiero mantener Florencia a salvo… Por otro lado -el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente al dirigirse a Remus con un sonrisa pícara- parece que a puesto el ojo en ti, eh? Suertudo, él no es precisamente de los que dejan morir de hambre a sus amantes, según me han dicho… Muy consentidor…

Remus, totalmente sonrojado bajo la doble mirada de James y de Sirius apenas logró balbucear unas palabras. 

-Bien, siento la interrupción, pueden seguir con su trabajo- dijo el Médicis, cambiando el tema de repente- Me retiro.

En efecto, el noble se retiró por la misma puerta por la que había salido momentos antes Lucius Borgia. Sin embargo, antes de salir, se dio media vuelta.

-Por cierto, Sirius, esta noche hay un banquete de bienvenida para Lucius, cuento con tu presencia… Un poco más prolongada que hoy a mediodía. 

Finalmente se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  

-Ehhh…-comenzó Sirius. No sabía cómo empezar de nuevo. Evidentemente Remus estaba aún muy confundido por todo lo sucedido. No sabía que esa clase de escenas eran corrientes en la vida de la corte. Sirius sonrió. Ese chico estaba demasiado alejado de las intrigas de los nobles, aislado de toda esa maldad y dedicado a cosas puras y elevadas. El atleta, sin embargo, había sido escudero de niño, y aún recordaba con ira cómo los grandes del país se habían aprovechado de su inocencia. De ahí venía su profunda aversión por los nobles, y aunque James de Médicis fuera la excepción, no podía evitar el querer alejar a Remus de Lucius. 

Sirius se acercó lentamente al chico, que aún parecía nervioso y un poco triste.

-Dime… ¿Te agrada ese sujeto Borgia?- preguntó el moreno dulcemente.

El artista suspiró. Su vida siempre había sido tranquila y solitaria, y nunca le había desagradado eso ¿Porqué ahora todo cambiaba tan rápido? El mismo día que conocía a ese chico tan especial, que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, aparecía de la nada una serpiente con hipnotizantes ojos grises que intentaba alejarlo de su lado. Todo era tan complicado… Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que quería estar con Sirius. Le habría gustado decírselo, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez fuera la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo prohibido, algo bajo y sucio, o tal vez fuera el miedo de que Sirius no le correspondiera. Prefería morir antes de oír su voz tan dulce decirle que sus sentimientos no eran compartidos.  

-No… No me agrada.-terminó por responder. Sin embargo, al nunca haber aprendido el arte de mentir, sus palabras fueron más allá de lo que Remus hubiera deseado.-Es un hombre extraño… Su voz me provoca escalofríos… Cuándo me toca, siento como si estuviera petrificado y casi siento…

-Miedo. –La palabra que su ángel se resistía a decir fue pronunciada finalmente por los labios de Sirius. Entendía perfectamente al chico. El también había sentido lo mismo cuándo…

~~~flash back~~~

Los pasos de Sirius sonaron por el pasillo oscuro, desierto. Por los numerosos ventanales asomaba la luna, fría y lejana que alumbraba débilmente los jardines del palacio dándoles un aspecto fantasmagórico. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido incómodo, y hasta asustado ante semejante situación, pero no Sirius. A pesar de sus escasos doce años, el niño tenía la valentía de un león y la rapidez propia de los seres sobrenaturales. Era fácil adivinarlo al ver sus ojos, fieros y desafiantes, y su porte altanero. Cómo escudero del duque de la región, esas cualidades eran sumamente apreciadas. 

El chico se detuvo al vislumbrar una figura delante de él. A pesar de la hora, bien podía ser un noble de la corte frente al cuál tendría que arrodillarse. Sin embargo la figura se le adelantó e impidió que se inclinara.

-Siempre tan leal, mi querido Sirius?

Era el sobrino del duque, Gio, un apuesto joven que había venido a pasar un tiempo con su tío. Gio había mostrado un interés muy grande en Sirius desde el principio. Solía llamarlo por apodos hirientes y molestarlo de cuánto en cuánto para probar su paciencia. A pesar de todo, mantenía una buena relación con el chico, y todos sabían cuánto afecto sentía por él. 

-¿Por qué "tan leal"?-preguntó el escudero. 

Gio sonrió y pasó su mano por el cabello de Sirius.

-¿Qué tal si dejas de preguntar y vienes a mis aposentos? Tengo un delicioso paquete de mermeladas de oriente que acaba de llegar, quiero que lo pruebes.

Sirius lo siguió sin preocuparse en absoluto de las verdaderas intenciones de Gio. 

Al llegar, la cómoda habitación del noble hizo olvidar a Sirius todo lo demás. Un gran fuego iluminaba y calentaba el cuarto, alejando la oscuridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven escudero se sintió a salvo, tranquilo y relajado.

-Vamos, siéntate -Gio lo obligó a sentarse sobre la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación.-Sé que estás hambriento. Espera un poco, voy a traerte algo… 

El joven salió del lugar por una puerta camuflada entre el tapiz de los muros. Por alguna razón, Sirius estaba terriblemente cansado. Unos instantes después de la partida de Gio, ya  estaba durmiendo sobre el cómodo mueble. 

Despertó al sentir un líquido cálido y dulce en su boca. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de Gio que lo miraba con una botella en la mano. Al ver que Sirius estaba bien, el noble se levantó de la cama y fue a dejar la botella en la mesa sin pronunciar palabra. El chico quiso incorporarse de nuevo, pero Gio, de vuelta a su lado, se lo impidió. Poniendo la mano en su pecho, lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo.

-Shhhh-le susurró al oído-tranquilo… Te prometo que no te haré daño.

Acercó lentamente su cara a la de Sirius y lo besó suavemente. El chico no se resistió. Tal vez, en el fondo, realmente deseaba que hiciera eso, que tomara su cuerpo, que hiciera con él lo que quisiera...

El joven comenzó a acariciarle el pecho. Sirius sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de sus manos suaves e intentó detenerlo. Aquellas sensaciones lo abrumaban, lo confundían. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, ni siquiera si lo disfrutaba o sufría ese contacto físico.

-Mhm…Sirius-murmuró Gio- eres la criatura más hermosa que existe en este mundo.

Aquella noche Sirius entregó su cuerpo al joven noble, conciente de que le entregaba también su corazón. Sabía que no podría amar a nadie mientras Gio viviera, sin embargo, no tuvo que sufrir mucho de su encadenamiento: una semana después, el joven sobrino de duque había sido asesinado por un complot napolitano.

~~fin del flash back~~ 

TBC

Acabé! Por fin!!! No saben cuánto sufrí por este capi. Aunque sobra decir que no me ha gustado. _U Nop, nooop, noooop. Pero en fin, era importante para que la historia siguiera relativamente decente. 

Ahora, abran paso para el ya conocido ritual del mejor review!!!!

Sakuratsukamori:

Aaaah! Un review tuyo! Ahora creo en los milagros!! ^_^U

Je, lo siento por lo de los puntos suspensivos, pero por leer un buen fic sería capaz de torturar!!!! Siento mucho que no tengas tiempo para escribir por tus exámenes, pero qué quieres! La vida es dura a veces.

Así que de ahora en adelante, cada capi que escribo, lo hago pensando un poco en ti, para que cuándo lo leas te sientas de nuevo llena de energía y que puedas seguir estudiando. Suerte con todo eso! Yo sé que puedes.

Besitos y mi bendición, hija mía ^_~

Bueno, para todas, les quiero decir que pronto habrá más personajes nuevos, así que si quieren ser parte de mi fic, manden un review con el nombre que quieran tener (ojo: nececito personajes HOMBRES también, así que si tienen algo q proponer…)(Yo estaba pensando en Galileo Flamel, o algo así…)(se dan cuenta de que con eso me ahorro el inventar nombres?)

Besitos a todas las "cosas" raras que me escriben reviews!!! 


	8. en la noche

Hola, "cosas raras"! 

^_^U Parece que no les gustó el apelativo, eh? Al menos no a la dulce angelita y no-sádica AYA K, a juzgar por su review (AYA: Perdón por decirte sádica y rara si te ofendió, prometo no volverlo a hacer U_U).

Pero parece que a la Muchacha de ojos tristes no le ha molestado, que lindo review me ha mandado!!! (Ya vieron que rima?) Gracias a Tsubasa Lupin de Black, Amazona Verde (wow, la escritora de Sentimientos de un emperador (que por cierto NO ha avanzado su fic) le sigue gustando mi historia!) y yita moony.

_Para Sakuratsukamori, que estudia duro para la escuela y Hally Black, mi primer apoyo._

Capítulo 8

Sirius apartó sus recuerdos de su mente para dedicarse a tranquilizar al chico a su lado.

-Remus, sabes que no puede hacerte nada ese sujeto… Hay muchas personas que te quieren demasiado como para dejar que te hagan algo. Están James, Da Vinci… -Sirius marcó una pausa y siguió en voz casi inaudible- Yo…

El corazón de Remus dio un brinco al escuchar la última palabra. Sirius y él se encontraban sentados en la mesa cubierta de dibujos, a poca distancia uno del otro. El taller se oscurecía lentamente, el sol rojizo del atardecer entraba por la cúpula, tiñendo de sangre los muebles y las paredes. La quietud de la habitación, el silencio, todo parecía eterno. El tiempo se había detenido.

-Tú, Sirius? –La voz de Remus era casi un murmullo- ¿Tú también me quieres?

El chico hablaba con tanta inocencia que el atleta no pudo evitar sonreír. 

_Si supieras…_

Pero no era eso lo que preguntaba su ángel. No preguntaba por el fuego que consumía el interior de Sirius, tampoco por las ganas que sentía de tocar esa piel tan blanca, tan pura, ni por la felicidad que sentía de ver esos ojos dorados. 

No, él sólo pedía protección y amistad. Amistad! Por qué rayos era tan inocente? Sirius llevaba horas luciendo su mejor sonrisa, su mirada más pícara, su voz más sugestiva, y aún así, el chico parecía inmune a sus encantos. Era la primera vez que Sirius encontraba tanta resistencia en una conquista. Pero si lo que su ángel pedía era amistad, no se la negaría. Le habría dado su vida, pero no se la pedía. Le daría entonces su apoyo, su lealtad, toda su paciencia.

-Si, te quiero mucho.

~*~*~*~

Todo el palacio se había engalanado para recibir al visitante. El comedor, ornado con grandes estandartes rojos e iluminado con velas flotantes, no parecía la misma sala del medio día. 

Tampoco las personas parecían las mismas. Aquellas personas elegantes, misteriosas, no eran esos nobles sonrientes de la comida. Sirius, que ni siquiera lograba distinguir alguna cara conocida, se volteó en su asiento, aburrido. A través de los ventanales pudo observar lo hermosa que se había puesto la noche, como si también ella se hubiera puesto su mejor traje para recibir a Lucius Borgia, que se encontraba en ese mismo instante en la cabecera de la mesa, discutiendo con un sujeto vestido de negro.

-_Signore_ Sirius! Nos vemos de nuevo.

-_Buona sera_, Hally-respondió éste, al ver a una joven sentarse junto a él- Dime, ¿Quién es toda esa gente? 

La joven rió.

-La gente importante de Florencia, por supuesto! Por ejemplo… El sujeto que habla con Lucius Borgia…

-El de negro?

-Si, él es Nicolás Maquiavelo, un excelente hombre de estado, a pesar de ser muy joven.

Sirius observó unos instantes cómo discutían los dos hombres. No pudo dejar de notar la mirada lujuriosa que le dirigía Lucius al joven en cuestión cuándo éste, exaltado por la discusión, se acercaba demasiado al noble rubio.  

-Lucius Borgia parece muy…ehm… Interesado en Maquiavelo, no, Hally?

La joven rió.

-Lucius Borgia está interesado en todo lo que se refiera a carne humana, _signore_ Sirius… Dicen que en su palacio se celebran sacrificios de bellos jóvenes de los que bebe la sangre mientras los ve morir.

Sirius reprimió un escalofrío mientras veía en su cabeza a Remus en semejante situación.

_Jamás lo permitiría, Remus…_

Hally pareció notar su desconcierto pues cambió rápidamente de tema.

-El hombre que habla con Da Vinci es Galileo Galilei. Es un poco raro. Lleva años encerrado en su laboratorio, inventando quién sabe que cosas. Sakuratsukamori me dijo que busca una fórmula para conseguir la eterna juventud, pero otros dicen que está intentando probar que la tierra se mueve alrededor del sol. Qué locura!

Hacía mucho que Sirius no ponía atención. Su mente había vuelto una vez más hacia cierto escultor encerrado en un sacrosanto taller en algún lugar del palacio.

_¿Y si realmente me amas, Remus? ¿Y si realmente me preguntabas si te quiero cómo lo hago ahora? ¿Será posible que un ángel ame a un simple mortal?_

Hally Black, dama de compañía de Lili _la bella, tuvo que usar todo su auto control para lograr ahogar el grito de furia que subió a su garganta cuándo vio que, una vez más, la silla junto a ella estaba vacía._

-Qué mosca le ha picado a ese loco?-murmuró malhumorada

-Si me lo pregunta, yo diría que lo que le picó es una flecha, y que esa flecha es de cierto querubín travieso que no lo dejará en paz por mucho tiempo…-Sakuratsukamori, intendente real, se encontraba mirando en la misma dirección que Hally.

~*~*~*~

El dormitorio de los aprendices era una gran habitación, contigua al taller, dónde una docena de camas ocupaban la mayor parte del lugar.

En ese preciso momento, el cuarto también estaba ocupado por una docena de chicos (verosímilmente los que habrían de acostarse en las camas) vestidos de igual manera, que hablaban entre ellos alegremente.

-Aún no puedo creer que Da Vinci te halla dado la fuente, y sin siquiera regañarte! Tienes una suerte, Remus…

El joven no parecía prestar atención a las palabras del regordete. Sus ojos veían distraídamente por la ventana frente a su cama, en la que se encontraba sentado.

-Peter, cállate.-Severus Snape le echó una mirada significativa a la rata y sin una palabra se acostó en la cama contigua a la de Remus.

Pronto, las conversaciones bajaron de volumen hasta extinguirse definitivamente. Los doce aprendices descansaban por fin, después de un largo día de trabajo.

Fue entonces cuándo un joven de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento se incorporó sobre su cama, y, a pasos ligeros, se acercó a la cama de junto. Se quedó ahí unos momentos, observando con una expresión indefinible al chico ahí dormido.

-Remus… -susurró por fin, acariciando la frente del artista.

No hubo reacción. Esto animó a Severus a deslizar su mano hasta las mejillas del escultor. Esta vez, Remus sonrió.

-Sirius…-murmuró, aún entre sueños.

Lo seeeeeeeeee! Soy una desgraciada que merece ser linchada a la salida de la escuela! No tengo derecho a hacer esperar a mi amado público de esa manera… ^_^U

Pero antes de condenarme, exijo que el tribunal oiga mis razones por el retraso. 

…

Uhm… Al tribunal no le importa… U_U 

Bueno, 'ta bien, prometo que el próximo capítulo será menos tardado. 

Pero… También es culpa suya!!!! Casi no recibí reviews…

Waaaah! Nadie me quiere!!!!!

…

Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero no podrían por lo menos _fingir que les importa?_

Nop.

Bien, seguiré escribiendo solitaria, sin conseguir la aceptación de mis contemporaneos, pero ya verán que esto algún día tendrá valor!

(Si, el precio del papel que se necesita para imprimir esto…)

Besitos a todas!


	9. Sombras bajo la luna

Hola, gente!

Cómo va la vida? (Eh… ¿no es de mi incumbencia? Vale, pues, pero después no digan que no las pelo) Un enorme gracias a los que me mandaron review: AP, Tsubasa Lupin de Black y Cho Chang de Black (son de la misma familia?^_^U). Y Sakuuuuuu! Gracias! La verdad es que creo que no me los merezco, he echado todo esto a volar un buen rato… Pero aquí estoy de nuevo!

_Para Sakuratsukamori, Cho Chang de Black y Hally Black_

Capítulo nueve

Una sombra se movió sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al taller dónde trabajaban los discípulos de Da Vinci. Empujó la puerta con cuidado, procurando que ésta no hiciera ruido, y la cerró detrás de sí del mismo modo. Rápidamente, se percató de que había otra persona en la habitación: una delgada silueta, claramente dibujada a contra luz, observaba, inmóvil, frente a la ventana.

-Remus?- murmuró la sombra recién llegada, rompiendo así el silencio de la habitación.

Con un bufido de cólera, la otra silueta se le echó encima y comenzó a golpearlo. Convencido de que NO era Remus, la primera sombra le devolvió el golpe. Ambas rodaron por el suelo hasta que dejaron de ser sombras: la luna iluminó bruscamente el taller revelando la identidad de los visitantes nocturnos.

Un chico de nariz ganchuda parpadeó unos momentos, segado por la repentina luz en su cara, mientras Sirius se levantó del suelo y comenzó a sacudir su túnica como pretexto para no voltear a ver al sujeto.    

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el atleta

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-respondió Severus

-Tal vez, pero yo pregunté primero.

Sirius estaba enfadado. Por alguna razón, estaba convencido de que Remus, a pesar de la hora tardía, se encontraría aquí. Y en vez de su adorado ángel, encontraba a ese idiota!

El "idiota" en cuestión se levantó bruscamente, decidido a irse sin responder a la pregunta del atleta.  

Esto definitivamente era demasiado. Primero, Remus dormido, Remus sonriendo, Remus murmurando ése nombre…-Severus apretó los puños.- 

…Y ahora, cómo si esa pesadilla fuera a seguirle adónde intentara escapar, aparecía el dueño del dichoso nombre! 

No lo soportaba. No soportaba que Remus pudiera amar a alguien que no fuera él. No soportaba comprobar que ese miserable le correspondía con igual pasión al chico de los ojos dorados.  

No soportaba pensar que, tarde o temprano, el objeto de sus más locas fantasías estaría en los brazos de otra persona. 

Severus se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas.

-No te irás sin responderme-dijo Sirius sujetándole bruscamente el brazo al otro muchacho.

Para Severus, ese contacto fue como la llama que prendió la pólvora. Sin pensárselo dos veces, dio media vuelta y con la mirada fulminante de enojo encaró al atleta.

-Escúchame bien, que no lo diré de nuevo. Puede que Remus te ame como nunca hubiera amado a nadie más, puede que seas amigo de mi maestro y que los Médicis te protejan, pero no me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero. No todo el mundo está a tus pies, _signore _Sirius.

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una ironía que sólo parecía posible en un odio tan profundo como el que quemaba en ese instante el interior de Severus. Sin embargo, Sirius ya no escuchaba. Había soltado el brazo del chico y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. 

_¿Qué dijo ese idiota? Que Remus… ¿Me ama? Si, eso dijo. Que Remus me ama cómo nunca había amado a nadie antes. Así que no es ilusión? Realmente podré tomar su cuerpo, y hacerlo mío por siempre?_

Sirius no se percató hasta mucho después de que Severus se había ido.

*  *  *

Esa mañana, cuándo Remus se despertó, aún no empezaba la bulliciosa vida del palacio, ni de la ciudad. El sol apenas comenzaba a calentar los tejados más altos de las torres del campanario de la iglesia y toda Florencia estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. 

Sin hacer el menor ruido, Remus se vistió y salió por la única puerta del dormitorio.

Sabía que el día anterior se había celebrado un banquete en honor a Lucius Borgia, y que por lo tanto ni su maestro ni Sirius se encontrarían en el taller, cansados cómo debían estarlo por una noche de baile y –Remus se estremeció al pensarlo- tal vez, para el joven, de placer.

Al entrar al cuarto, comprobó que, efectivamente, las sala dónde trabajaban los discípulos estaba vacía, y probablemente así estaría el taller del maestro Da Vinci.

Pero no fue así.

Sirius estaba sentado frente a la mesa de dibujo dónde hojas blancas y estudios de luz se apilaban en torres desiguales. Remus cerró la puerta y avanzó unos pasos procurando no hacer ruido. Adoraba ver a Sirius de ese modo, tan absorto y fascinado por unos simples trazos sobre el pergamino. Cuándo se asomó sobre el hombro del contemplativo atleta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que los dibujos que veía tan concentrado eran _sus dibujos. Se ruborizó instantáneamente. Evidentemente, Sirius se había dado cuanta de que ese no era cualquier dibujo de estudio, era demasiado expresivo para serlo. Remus sabía perfectamente  que cuándo un dibujo era expresivo quería decir que el artista sentía algo por el modelo, pero… ¿Lo sabría Sirius?  _

El atleta, sintiendo por fin una presencia, volvió la cara tan rápido que no pudo evitar que sus pieles se rozasen. En aquél instante le pareció que el paraíso podría arder en llamas, y que a él no le importaría. La piel de su ángel era tan suave… 

Desgraciadamente, ese momento terminó casi instantáneamente cuándo Remus se alejó, totalmente sonrojado, balbuceando una disculpa.

-Uh! Yo… Lo siento, Sirius es que…

-No hay problema, Rem!-respondió éste en tono cariñoso-¿qué haces levantado tan temprano? 

-Yo… Bueno, pensaba continuar los estudios de movimiento…

-Buena idea, no creo que Da Vinci venga antes de la comida, Sakuratsukamori me dijo que la fiesta acabó muy tarde- dijo haciendo un guiño.

-Pero tú… Pero usted no se quedó todo el banquete?-preguntó sorprendido e interiormente aliviado el artista.

-Ahhh! No, ya sabes cómo me aburren esas cosas… De hecho, ni siquiera cené, me fui directo a la cama. – Sirius prefirió omitir los detalles del "encuentro" con Severus. Después de todo, Rem era tan inocente que este episodio sólo hubiera podido preocuparlo.

_Pero… ¿Porqué siento que ya lo sabes, mi ángel? Tu boca no ha dicho nada, pero tus ojos no me mienten. Sabes lo que pasó, sabes lo que pienso. Si tanto sabes, ¿Porqué seguir fingiendo?_

Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse cómo un gato recién despertado. 

-Qué te parece si seguimos con los estudios?-dijo con un tono ligero. Remus asintió sin decir una sola palabra, y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba hace unos momentos el atleta.  

_Te maldigo una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, Sirius. Pero no seas así de remaldito y has algo. Ah! Porqué no puedo, porqué no puedo plantarle un beso y ya?_

…

¿Porqué será que siento que este capi es una basura?

Ush! _ Me choca que pase esto. 

Ahem… Por cierto, una disculpa por haber dicho que nadie me quiere.

Porque ahora resulta que ES MENTIRAAA! Sip, estaba yo horriblemente equivocada. 

Espero que, aunque no les haya gustado el capi, al menos haya calmado sus ansias. (Sus ansias de qué? De leerme? … Esteeee… Si, claro, y qué más?) 

Saludos cordiales

(Jajaja, eso suena muy ca…) ^_^UU (Censurado)


	10. Un beso bajo la lluvia

Hola, bola de brujas homosexualomaniacas! (No sé si exista el termino, pero define tan bien los que somos! ^_^UU)

Mhm… Gracias a Leo_P_Le-fail, Tsubasa Lupin de black (que ya es mi reviewer constante, gracias!), Hally Black, N3NU_iop, Cho chang de Black, Amazona Verde, AP, la Muchacha de ojos tristes y Marka Yugi. 

En serio son geniales, todas! 

AVISO: Para su cultura general: Harry Potter es un personaje FICTICIO (Snif!) creado por Rowling… Y NO ES MIO! Lo que Rowling no sabe es que yo… SOY SU HIJA!!!!  (¿?) Mamá! Dame los derechos de autor! ^_^UU

AVISO 2: Esto contiene slash.

_Dedicado a Cho Chang de Black porque… Fue su cumple!!!! Felicidades!_

Capítulo 10

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante largo rato. Sirius había ocupado su puesto habitual, sobre la estrada, y Remus, tan sedante como siempre, dibujaba en silencio. 

 El tiempo pasó rápidamente para el atleta esa mañana, tan absorto como estaba pensando en todo aquello que se mezclaba en su interior.

_Porqué? Porqué no decirlo? Sólo son dos palabras… Te Amo... Remus, te amo. Y yo lo sé, el también me ama, al menos según esa serpiente asquerosa… ¿O será mentira? _

 Sakuratsukamori les trajo un plato de risotto a la hora de la comida, y les anunció que Da Vinci no se presentaría en todo el día "por ligeras indisposiciones sin causa aparente". Sirius y Remus cruzaron las miradas con una pequeña sonrisa, que se convirtió en carcajada después de que la intendente del palacio se hubo marchado.

-Debo entender que tu maestro bebió demasiado?-dijo Sirius entre risas.

-Más bien, debió haber encontrado una linda cortesana que no fue totalmente insensible a su carisma- respondió Remus con una mirada maliciosa.

-Rem!-gritó falsamente escandalizado el joven atleta incorporándose- Cómo puedes decir esas cosas! Yo que pensé que eras un santo…

El artista sólo sonrió inocentemente. 

-Lo que me recuerda-prosiguió Sirius-que aún no he visitado la catedral, ni todas esas cosas que hacen que llamen a esta ciudad la ciudad reina… ¿Aceptarías ser mi guía, Remus? 

-Por supuesto!-exclamó el artista-Seguramente va a gustarte Florencia, está llena de cosas hermosas…

-Sea lo que fuere, no podría ser más hermoso que lo que veo ahora-dijo el atleta clavando sus ojos en los ambarinos del chico.

Este se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, creo que deberías vestirte… Yo… Te espero afuera, si?-salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sirius sonrió ante la timidez del artista mientras se vestía. Menos mal que el chico siempre había estado alejado de todos esos seres repugnantes que utilizaban la inocencia de chicos cómo él para satisfacer sus perversos deseos… No quería imaginar qué habría pasado si Remus, en vez de llegar a manos de Da Vinci, hubiera sido encontrado por alguien como Lucius Borgia. Sirius se estremeció ante la idea. 

_Pero estás a salvo, mi ángel adorado, y yo te haré conocer el Amor bajo una cara más amable._

-Sirius?-La cabeza de Remus se asomó por la puerta entreabierta- Estás listo?

-Vamos!-respondió este.

Al salir del palacio de los Médicis, lo primero de lo que se sorprendió el atleta fue de la apariencia tranquila de las calles. No había carretas, apenas unos pocos paseantes que caminaban aquí y allá.

-Porqué no hay nadie?

-Todos están en sus casas: va a llover.

En efecto, el cielo colgaba, oscuro y amenazante, sobre la ciudad.

-Tendremos que correr un poco si no queremos mojarnos antes de llegar-dijo Remus sonriendo. Parecían gustarle los días así.

-¿Llegar adónde?-preguntó el atleta, pero el otro chico ya corría en la calle unos metros delante-Eh! Remus!-el joven se volteó y lo esperó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya verás cuándo lleguemos!... Si llegamos…-Remus tomó el brazo de Sirius y éste no tuvo más remedio que seguirle a través de las calles a toda velocidad.

Braoum. Unos instantes después, la lluvia comenzó a caer, suave al principio, y más y más densa.  Al llegar a la gran plaza, los dos chicos se detuvieron bajo las arcadas para protegerse de la lluvia. Ambos reían a carcajadas.

-Remus-dijo Sirius después de que hubieron acabado de reír.-Estás empapado! Vas a enfermarte.

Era verdad, el artista tenía el cabello chorreándole y sus suaves rizos estaban pegados a su frente llenando su cara de pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

_ Ah, Remus! Cómo me gustas de esa forma! Tus labios húmedos, sensuales, que parecen pedirme a gritos que los bese, tu figura, tan perfecta debajo de esa tela mojada… Serás esa persona cuyo nombre habrá de condenarme? _

Amos se quedaron silenciosos, viéndose a los ojos, hasta que, lentamente, Remus acercó su cara a la de Sirius… Y lo besó.

Fue un beso suave, tímido. Sirius cerró los ojos y dejó que los inexpertos labios del artista tomaran confianza, se apoderaran de su boca, la llenaran de su sabor. Bruscamente, el chico de ojos dorados se separó del otro con aire confundido.

-Sirius, lo siento… En serio que yo…

-Shhhh!- respondió éste poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de su compañero- No se pide perdón por eso.

Una mano se deslizó al cuello de Remus, mientras que la otra tomó su nuca. Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

_Dime que es un sueño, dime que no es verdad. Sirius, es tu mano la que siento entre mi cabello? Son tus labios los que juegan con los míos? Jamás había sentido esto antes… Jamás me había sentido tan feliz._

Remus abrazó con fuerza al atleta sin dejar que sus bocas se separaran.

Sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

_¿Ves? Estoy llorando, y es por ti. _

Ambos se alejaron, respirando entrecortadamente. La mirada que tenía su compañero le indicó al chico de ojos de ámbar que había visto su lágrima. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada para justificarla, pues estornudó con estruendo, como resultado de su ropa mojada y el frío de la calle. 

Sin decir nada, Sirius desabrochó su capa, la puso sobre los hombros

del artista y le ayudó a levantarse. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero los dos chicos no parecieron darse cuenta. Lentamente se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el palacio de los Médicis, sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuándo llegaron, fueron recibidos en le vestíbulo por Sakuratsukamori, la intendente del lugar, que sólo con verlos levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Pero _signores! Cómo pueden salir a la calle con un tiempo así? Dejen que los sequemos antes de que se enfermen._

Una muchacha de ojos tristes se adelantó con un par de cobijas, pero Sirius la detuvo.

-No es necesario- dijo suavemente- sólo llévenlas a mi habitación y dejenos solos.

La joven asintió y se retiró en seguida.

-Ven conmigo- le susurró Sirius al artista.

Cuándo finalmente llegaron al cuarto azul, las dos cobijas estaban sobre la cama cómo si los estuvieran esperando. Por la ventana se veía el jardín, lejano y misterioso bajo la lluvia siempre presente. 

Sirius cerró la puerta y volteó a ver al otro chico que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana. 

-¿Te sientes bien?-inquirió dulcemente mientras le quitaba la capa mojada y la dejaba sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Remus no respondió en seguida, y cuándo habló fue sólo para hacer una pregunta.

-Sirius… Sobre el beso… Tú… ¿No te arrepientes?

-Por supuesto que no-respondió este tomando la cara de Remus en sus manos- ¿Tú si?

El artista volteó la cara hacia la ventana y suspiró.

-No lo sé… -miró a Sirius a los ojos y ambos se observaron en silencio- Siempre me dijeron que el amor era el demonio más temible que pueda haber en el mundo, que debía evitarlo a toda costa porque, de entregarle a alguien mi corazón, sufriría sin descanso y perdería mi cordura. Me enseñaron a entregar mi vida al arte, y de huir de ese sentimiento. Y así lo he hecho hasta ahora… Hasta que llegaste tú. Y ahora que te veo, el amor no me parece terrible ni mucho menos, pero no lo sé… Tengo miedo de entregarme, de que te alejes de mí, de lo que vaya a pasar…

-Remus-Sirius acercó sus labios a los de su ángel adorado- Yo nunca te haría daño, ni dejaría que te lo hicieran. 

Remus sólo respondió por un suave gemido cuándo sus labios se juntaron en otro interminable beso.

Tarán! Qué tal? He tardado, lo sé, pero aquí está lo prometido. El BESOOOOO! ^_^U

Me costó mucho trabajo, en verdad, nunca había escrito un beso, así que espero recibir sus quejas, críticas y comentarios para mejorar mi manera de "besar" , jeje. 

Pasando a otra cosa, me temo que no podré actualizar mucho por estas épocas, que estoy preparando un GRAN examen que tengo que pasar este año… Algo así como los OWL's para Harry Potter (con la diferencia de que él no tiene que rendirle cuentas a su tío si reprueba, y que si lo echan de la escuela tiene suficiente dinero cómo para sobrevivir… Creo que mis ahorros no servirían *Mina contando sus centavos* _ U Creo que no.)

Bueno, tengan mis cordiales saludos todas aquellas que leen este fic! Intentaré seguir lo antes posible!

Mina-Moon

   __


End file.
